The Twin Brothers
by D Dark Rose
Summary: DHr Set in the Trio's Seventh Year, a stranger arrives and sets everything in shambles, for Draco that is... The stranger is his twin
1. Chapter 1

THE TWIN BROTHERS

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter and characters (except for Drake) but the plot is mine.

**Chapter One**

**Accidents Happens**

He went as fast as his feet can carry him no one wants Lucius waiting, the consequences is deadly, even if it was Draco, his own son. He was used to the beating his father gives to him but that doesn't mean he likes it one bit. Lucius doesn't want himself waiting for anyone.

"Yes father, what will I be of service to you?" lowering his head.

"Your late, cant you come faster, well luckily for you I am not in a bad mood, follow me."

Yeah, bad mood, ha! Draco thought.

They entered the drawing room, to be welcomed by Voldemort himself. He signaled them to sit. " Hello Draco, its been a long time since I've seen you again, on to business shall we, you are called upon to give yourself to the service of my Lordship, on your 18th birthday you will be given the Dark mark, I hope I made myself clear, that's all you may leave" looking upon a shocked face of Draco. Going back to reality Draco stood up and exited the room.

He went straight to his room and he lay down, after a few minutes, there was a pecking sound out of his window he opened it and saw that it was an owl of Hogwarts, it had a letter with it. The letter was in bold letters, addressed to him. He read:

Mr. Draco Malfoy,

I am happy to announce that you will be the new Head Boy of this school year. I would ask for you to come to Hogwarts a week earlier than the usual date of arrival to Hogwarts. I would like to discuss your job thoroughly with the Head Girl, of course. A small private train will be waiting for you at the Train Station at nine in the morning; you will be accompanying the Head Girl in the front carriage. Congratulations for your accomplishment do your school proud. Until then…

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Hogwarts Headmaster

The days passed very quickly the day that he will depart arrived; he packed up his belongings and headed to the Train station. He arrived early, so he went to the front carriage he entered but it seemed that the Head Girl hasn't arrived yet. He got his belongings in, and after a few minutes of waiting he went to sleep. Waking up, the train was already moving; he noticed that a trunk was beside his belongings, he didn't even notice that someone has gotten into the carriage while he was sleeping.

That's weird, I never feel sleepy and worse I didn't even notice that someone entered the carriage Draco thought to himself.

Draco as long he remembered never sleeps long enough to say that it was sleeping. Just a few hours, the longest would probably just be 5 hours or less. He was trained to be sensitive to anything around him, but now that his 18th birthday is nearing he gets lapse of weakness and especially sleepiness, as if he had worked all day.

His train of thought was cut, when a girl came into his carriage, the girl was no other than… Hermione Granger. She sat in front of him, got her book, and read like there was no one there. Draco was stunned on how she looked, the summer did her good. Her hair was now wavy and had gold streaks in it, it had highlighted her ever-pretty face.

The train ride was prettily quite with no conversation between two parties, except a bit of movement, shuffling and turning of a page. It was already dark outside signaling that they were nearing there school. A shower of rain was falling outside make the surroundings gloomy and eerie.

After an hour they arrived at the train stop, a couch was waiting for them. They got there luggage in the back and headed off to the lighted building in the distance, Hogwarts. They finally arrived at Hogwarts, Dumbeldore wasn't there that the entrance so McGonagall welcomed them there.

"Welcome students, may you follow me to the Headmaster's office" heading off inside the castle. She walked hurriedly to the Office, stopping in front of the Gargoyle she announced the password and left the students to enter.

"Enter, enter. Make yourselves comfortable children. Anyone want a lemon drop?" handing them a bowl of lemon drops. Both kindly declined the offer. Shrugging Dumbledore took one and sucked it.

"I would assume you got the clue that both of your are Heads this school year" both nod there heads hesitantly. "Well, your jobs firstly would to be Role models of your younger and older schoolmates. I will be giving you each your time sheets of your assigned patrolling of the halls, weekends will be done by the teachers to give you rest" swallowing the lemon drop he continued. "You can add and deduct points but at the point that your decision wont be of prejudice of the person or house" looking at them both seriously. "At is all for tonight, I now that both of you are tired from your trip. Here is the map to your dorm that both of you will be sharing for the year." handing them each a copy. Both saying there goodbyes they went out of the room.

Just as the door closed behind them he faced Hermione "I will not accept being in the same dorm with a mud… muggleborn" looking behind him if the door is still opened "its degrading to live with you." He whispered harshly. Hermione couldn't take it anymore, as she turned and run down the corridor, crying. He ran out of the castle and went straight to the Quidditch field. It was raining but he didn't cared. He only cared to be away from all his problems. He summoned his broomstick, and kicked start off the ground. He went higher and higher, as it started to rain harder and thunder can be heard from a far.

He stopped and he remembered his dream, because of that dream everything started to go bad for him. He cursed the sky for everything bad that was happening to him from his father and the dark mark to the school arrangements. Wishing that he can escape and he could just do want he want to do and be. When suddenly a lightning strike hit very near from where he was hovering. Sensing that it was a bit risky flying in a thunderstorm, he slowly hovered down. However, not before another lightning stroked him from behind. He started to plunged the remain 30 feet, but all in a slow motion, he hit the ground. His body didn't seem to be broken but he felt tired and drained as if he did a Powerful Magic or something. He slowly turned his head around and saw a person beside him lying unconscious, apparently as he was not moving.

He was to stand up but even breathing was hard to do, he was so tired. He dared to close his eyes for a rest but unfortunately his body bet him to it as he slowly drifted to unconsciousness.

"Where am I?… Madame Pomfrey!…Why am I here?" waking up from his dream like stupor looking around the Infirmary. At his side a boy was laying on the bed beside his… Blond hair, hem… he surely looks familiar. However, he couldn't actually see the boy's whole face as he was sleeping at his side.

_Wait, first I was flying then there was a flash of light and this person…he looks strangely familiar to me… _Draco thought to himself, working out what happened.

There was shuffle of sheets, breaking his line of thought. As the boy beside him stood up from his bed. Both stared at each other, silver eyes to silver eyes. Until Draco screamed bloody murder. Making Pomfrey run out of her office.

"Who are you? Madame Pomfrey who is he… tell me who is he?" pointing at the person beside his bed while he slowly fainted in and out. Finally fainting out entirely…

Author Note: Ahhh… cliffhanger. Quite short yeah I know but hang on with it, I'm just testing if anyone is interested with the story line, to ask me to go on. I'm working on other HP stories two exactly. If you would be one of the few that read and wondering why I haven't updated it yet, I'm sorry. I found this story, which I actually forgotten about until now, I had written a few months ago hidden in one of my folders in my old computer. I read it and thought that it had potential, I hope, and couldn't wait to post it and share it with ya'll. Sooo…yeah review please or I'll give you nightmares. HA HA HA. Just kidding, just in a tormenting mood ( I'm turning into a bad-Draco!) So review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Seeing Double**

"Finally! Your awake drink this you need your energy" pushing a goblet to his mouth.

"Eek! What was that? Its disgusting" drinking a glass of water on his side table. Remembering why he fainted, he looked at the bed beside him. To find that no one was there lying down, no signs of anyone lying there at all. Thinking that its just a dream he looked up to Pomfrey to ask if he could leave the Infirmary. But a glint of gold caught his eye, he swerved his head to look behind Pomfrey to be revealed of an exact version of himself looking straight at him.

Astonished he broke his gaze, "Who… who is… who is he? Why does he… look… exactly like… me?" gazing straight at Pomfrey. Before Pomfrey could answer, the Infirmary's door opened wide revealing a jovial Dumbledore.

"Ahh, it looks as if you have awaken just in time, Mr. Malfoy" walking up to the bed. "I would like you and Drake…" which earned him a puzzled expression from Draco. Dumbledore noticed this and introduce both boys to each other "Draco, Drake. Drake, Draco" continuing "As I was saying, I would like you two, to come with me to my office and discuss the compromising situation we have here" stopping to see if they both got it, it seemed that they did. So he asked Pomfrey if he could let the boys be discharged from the Infirmary.

"They can, but only if they promised to be here in the next three days for a daily check up…" she sternly looked at both boys, who promised that they would. "If so, Headmaster you can take them now."

Saying thanks he and the boys headed of to his Office, they ascend the spiral staircase and entered the room. "Please make yourselves comfortable" conjuring up two armchairs. Both taking one each, they anxiously waited for Dumbledore to start.

"You may both be wondering who the others is" earning a nod from both of the boys "I analyzed your blood, it seems that you have a twin brother, Mr. Malfoy."

"What do you mean a twin brother, Professor? I am an only child" replied Draco instantly.

"I'm adopted, if that helps anything, sir… Professor I mean" voiced the hushed boy beside him.

"I didn't expected it too, Mr. Malfoy, that you had a twin brother" the customary twinkle passed thru his eyes as he said these "I then was informed by your father that it was true that you had a twin which had given away upon your birth but he wouldn't divulge the reasons why he did such a thing" offering them lemon drops as 'mind-settlers' as both had shocked faces.

"Why… why did this happen now? I mean what happened, why did all of a sudden we come across each other?" Draco asked.

"That would be the power or shall I say the magical bond of twins that where separated. What would be the last thing you remembered you did before finding each other" not waiting for a reply he continued. "You see magically bonded twins have a sixth sense which alarms them when the other is in harms way or is in a near-death situation"

"But that doesn't explain why I was somehow transported here in the first place, sir" said the boy named, Drake.

"Ahh yes, yes, yes, I was getting to that, what is the greatest thing between twin bonds is there power to teleport each other to the place they would both be safe when under such a near-death situation. It seemed that you were transported here, were you would probably be safe" speaking the last words to Drake.

"What we do now? Professor…" Draco tentatively asked.

"When you were out cold, Mr. Malfoy. Drake here told me his life story which you could find out later" interrupting Draco before he could asked a question, Dumbledore answered him "Yes, your parents have been informed and I was told that Drake here will be taking his last year here at Hogwarts"

"Well thank you, Professor. I will be taking him to the Slytherin dungeons then" Draco said standing from his chair, wanting to leave.

"I am rueful to say but he must be sorted just like anyone new who is entering Hogwarts. He would be sorted with the first years on the welcoming feast. I have arranged a room for you two to stay for the week, so that you could get to know each other before classes start" giving them a map to the room.

Saying Goodnight to the Headmaster they headed off to there room located on the second floor. Both didn't said anything to each other as when they arrived in the room they where both exhausted they went straight to bed.

The next day, both woke up around lunch so they eat there lunch inside there room. Keeping there promise they had there check up done by Pomfrey, she stated that the transportation weakened them physically and magically so they would probably have lapses of tiredness for the whole week.

"Man, was that boring" stated Draco as they exited the Infirmary. "Hey, do you want to play Quidditch? Oh, you do know how to Quidditch right?" looking at his other self.

"Yeah a bit. But I'm more of a flyer than a player" he answered back as he summoned one of the School's brooms.

"Cool! _Accio Firebolt_!" as his broom zoomed to his outstretched hand. They headed off to the Quidditch Pitch. They got to know each other better.

"So, what's your full name, Drake?" Draco asked his brother, who has hovering beside him.

"It's Drake Peterson to be exact nothing more than ordinary" he said sighing.

"Not anymore, you are now Drake Christian Malfoy. Mother, owled me when you were having your check up. She had your named changed back to your original one" beaming at his twin. As they circled the pitch.

The days passed them as they got to know each other thoroughly. They usually played Quidditch and at times they would swim around in the lake. Before they knew it the week had passed. And the students would be arriving from the train later that evening.

"Do I really have to go in front of everyone to be sorted… why can't I be sorted in a private room where no one else than us can see me" Drake said as he twisted the hanky in his hands.

"What's the matter, you seemed a bit palier than the usual" he turned to his brother.

"I didn't tell you, that night in the office, but I have a bit of a problem, stage-fright" bowing his head.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, everyone has fears, I have stage fright, too" patting his back "Just don't look at there faces when your up there. Trust me everything will be alright" leaving him behind with the first years, who were situated outside the Great Hall waiting for McGonagall to let them enter.

The moment of truth had arrived as McGonagall opened up the double doors to let them enter. He Drake was last of the line, hiding him from the line of sight of the students inside. He was about to cross the threshold of the Great Hall when McGonagall stopped him.

"Wait here outside, Mr. Malfoy. On Headmaster orders you will be sorted last. Just listen attentively when your name is called then you could enter. Did I made myself clear?" Drake could only nod.

A few minutes had passes…He could here that all the first years where now already sorted into there new house, which means he would be called any second now. But Dumbledore had something different planned, he was introducing him to the whole school! And here he thought that he could just blend in with the First years or something, but nooo, Dumbledore ruined it. He slowly opened the door just enough for him to peek in, he saw the Headmaster standing from his high chair.

"Silence, now, silence. Thank you, Severus. I have a great announcement to make, we have a new student that will be taking his final year here in Hogwarts. He would be the first ever student that wasn't a first year to be sorted…" as he slowed down his speech, whispers broke out through the Great hall "With no much further ado, I proudly give to you, Drake Malfoy"

Drake took this as his queue to enter, remembering what Draco told him. He entered with his head high, if you didn't know better you would thought that he was his own brother, all high and mighty. As he passed, heads turn in sync to his movement. When he arrived on the stage, McGonagall instructed him on what to do.

He sat on the three-legged stool and put the hat on his head. He was surprised when it started to talk in his mind. 'What's this a half of a whole, I have here.' the hat said.

'I do have a twin, his name is Draco Malfoy. Is that what you mean by me being half of a whole, right?' Drake answered. 'Its not my job to say, I'm afraid' replied the hat 'But I am for sure you are no twin to Draco Malfoy'

'What are you talking about?' said a confused Drake.

'Enough of chit chat shall we I'm here to sort you and that I shall do. Let me see…' as the hat swarmed through memories in his head.

'I got it! This house will make you powerful as you truly can be… This house is where you truly belong. I sort you, Drake Malfoy…'

A/N: Its long enough now, right? Love it or hate it, do comment this story. It will do me good to hear your suggestions/comments. It will only take a minute of your time, no harm will be come of you if you do.

Like the name I given Draco's twin, I just love that name Drake, well anything that is derived from my name…

Until the next update…

Drakelle Leathley


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A Different House for a Difference **

"Drake Malfoy… Gryffindor!" The whole Great Hall was stricken by silence, while Drake went slowly to the Gryffindor table and sat next to one Hermione Granger as no one moved over to give him a seat but only Hermione.

_Why is Drake in Gryffindor? These cant be… what are you doing don't go near them, stupid? Father will kill us… not her, especially not her… _he mentally cursed his brother.

"Hello, I'm Drake Malfoy, What is your name?" sticking his hand out at Hermione, which she took "Uhm…Hermione Granger… this is Harry Potter and Ron Wesley" giving them the look 'Be good to him or else'. Which they both personally understood the outcome if they didn't and shook Drake's hand. At first they where silent but Harry broke the silence " Hey… Drake…do you play Quidditch?" putting a small smile on. "Why, Yes! A bit.." and that started it and both guys started to talk about Quidditch and its glory which Ron entered hesitantly, at first, in their conversation. But in the ended he forgot all his hesitations as he whole heartedly entered the conversation.

After dinner, Hermione and Drake were called upon Dumbledore in his office" Well this is a sight to see, friends are you?" with that sparkle in his eyes "Hermione seeing as your Drake's first friend here in Hogwarts would you be honored to be his guide here in Hogwarts for this week or until he can find his way around by himself ?" Looking a bit proud of himself.

Hermione stammered " Bu.. But.. Why cant Malfoy do it, he is Drake's brother after all? No offense Drake… its just that you look quite like him and Mal..Draco and I don't have quite a good history together and…" but was cut off by Dumbledore "Quite correct, Ms. Granger, but don't you think he will be better around you, him and you being a Gryffindor and all. As Draco is a Slytherin he has different class schedules than you both. And it will be good for Drake to have friends other than his brother, of course" Now looking at her with mischievous eyes, which Hermione found it quite funny and so she tried to suppressed her laughter. " Well that be a yes?" Handing them a bowl of Lemon Drops.

"Okay then, Headmaster I will. We will be heading of now, Professor, I am needed by the Prefects, I promised them to give them there class schedules tonight" looking at her watch.

"Be off then, my dear. Wouldn't want them waiting shall we now" saying goodbye to both.

Hermione and Drake meet up with the Prefects at the Great Hall. They waited for the Headboy to arrive but it seemed that he wasn't going to arrive anytime soon. So Hermione gave the small meeting and there schedules that they will be handing out to the others. After an hours, they adjourned and headed of their separate ways

While heading to their common room Hermione indulged to Drake their history of Draco and why at first she didn't accept Dumbledore's offer, when they turned the corner Hermione dumped into someone, no other than… Draco himself.

'_Speaking of the devil' _thought Hermione

"Watch it… oh its you" looking at his brother and looking at his brother's companion " And the know-it-all is with you, how cute." Then steadily walked of with his robes billowing after him.

_What was that about…? He seemed angry about something. _He thought as his brother turned the corner down the hall.

"Are you alright? Sorry for my brother even tough I just known him for about a week but somehow I know his not a bad person just very protective of himself." Unknowingly holding Hermione's hand. But separated when they reached the door of their common room.

"So this is the door to our common room… the password is ' Cupid's Child' and you mustn't tell it a loud so no one else can her you" Hermione pausing at the door.

"Good evening child and what's this handsome Slytherin fellow doing here?" the Fat Lady asked making Drake blush. " Ohh, this isn't Draco this is his twin brother Drake…" but was cut off by Drake himself. Bowing he said " Good evening, my fine lady, I am Drake Christian Malfoy" looking at the painting which now was giggling at Drake's charm.

" It's a long time since a fine gentleman, as yourself, passed thru my door, you are no version of Draco Malfoy, what is the password?"

Letting Drake say the password, "Cupid's child" Drake said in a small voice. When the door swung open they were greeted by the Gryffindor's shouting at him...

Author note: Ahhh… a cliffhanger. I know its quite short but isn't that more suspenseful? And don't forget to review. It would be inspiring for me to hear from you all. More facts of the mysterious Drake will be revealed in the next chapter…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Speeches, Threats, and Laughs **

"'SURPRISE!" shouted the whole Gryffindor house

"Surprise, Drake… we arranged a bit of a welcome party for you" as Harry came up to him with a big smile plastered on his face.

Then a shout came out of the group from the back "Speech! Speech! Speech!" which made the whole group shout in unison "Speech! Speech! Speech!" Harry and Ron nudge Drake to the stage. Drake stood up at the small stage of the common room and straighten his robes a bit before he made the speech. While Lavender and Pavarti giggled at the back, which made Drake blushed a bit more. Hermione turned and gave the look 'stop it!' which the girls did. "Go on make your small speech" Hermione urged Drake.

_Lavender and Pavarti seemed quite smitten by Drake even tough he looks like Draco… but Drake's different he has a glow to him which makes him stand out to Draco. But Draco has that bad boy character which is quite attracting… WAIT… no Draco isn't attractive…eeeew…its Malfoy here I'm talking… ferret boy… stupid git…_she stopped herself from going on.

"…Thank you for the surprise, I thought you guys where sort of angry of me… but now I know why, Hermione told me about the House Rivalry between yours and Slytherin, Draco and I are twin brothers which explains the similarities but Draco and I are not all the same person. I hope that you will give me the chance to show you who I am." he stop for a second and then continued.

"And with that I'll better tell you a bit of my life… well I am the newly found twin brother of Draco Malfoy we where separated at birth I was adopted by a family in France, there I was given a letter by 'Beauxbatons' asking me to study at there school so I did for 4 years but I felt like I didn't belong there so I stopped going after my 4th year so I was home studied instead, which was alright by me because…my father died a few years past making the farm he run a bit low on management then my mother became ill, she eventually died in her sleep making me an orphan" Drake stopped to stop his tears which was now attempting to fall from his eyes.

" Which leaved me to take care of the farm by myself, my mother's brother moved in to my house after mother died. And started abusing me, he would beat me up every night if I couldn't give him money which he used to for his alcohol. This lead in the end… making the farm bankrupt, leaving me without money to support my life and studying, but that wasn't the worst of it" he scuffled a forced laugh.

"My Uncle found out about the farm being bankrupt he got mad and he almost beat me to death when suddenly an outburst of white light enveloped me, I then fainted when I woke up I was in the Infirmary beside Draco which was also there because he fell off from his broom while he was hit by lighting while in a thunderstorm. Dumbledore explained to us that there was a special connection between Draco and me. And that saved us both from our unlikely deaths. Like a portkey I was transported to him, my brother. They found us together near the forbidden forest lying unconscious . Dumbledore told us why it was so and he decided that I would study here in Hogwarts which was my rightful place and with that I am here in front of you, blabbering. I would understand if you wouldn't like me. But still thank you for the surprise though" Wild cheers broke the silence.

" Great speech, mate. At first I didn't like it that your where a Gryffindor while looking exactly alike to Draco but Harry convinced us to give you a chance and that speech convinced me at least. You got me at that speech, mate. I'm Seamus Finnigan"

"Thank you, I am Drake Malfoy" shaking his hand. Now at last he knows he belongs somewhere were he will be loved.

The party ended about near midnight. Only a few students where left in the common room, one third year, two sixth years playing exploding snap, and Harry and Ron finishing their chess match "Guys, its getting quite late. I better head to the Head dorm" Hermione said, looking around she saw Drake sitting on the window sill staring at the night sky.

"Hey, what's up! You seemed in another world" sitting beside Drake.

"Its nothing just thinking… It seems so sudden and all. But I do feel like I belong here. Here with my brother and Hogwarts that is" he smiled to her. "Just missed my mother…" he solemnly said and bowed his head. He felt like there was something missing in him. His thoughts was broken when felt a hand on top of his, it was Hermione's hand.

"Don't feel sad… you have me… and all the Gryffindors to cheer you up. You got Malfoy… I mean Draco here, too" she smile affectionately at him. "I better leave you now. Its getting late I wouldn't want to be caught by Filch roaming the halls, his the caretaker of the school. You will feel better tomorrow, I promised" she said her Goodbyes and headed off to the Head dorms.

She got to the painting that was guarding the Head dorms "Good evening, little prince" she told the painting. The painting was of that of a young prince by a pond. "Password please" the young boy asked. "Faerie Sight" she then entered and started to head up the staircase to her room.

"Hold up, Granger. I got something to tell you." Draco emerged from the armchair in front of the fire face. Sighing she went down the stairs and headed off to the fireplace. "What is it, Malfoy? I want to go to bed, now" she facing him.

"I don't want you nearing Drake and that goes to your Gryffindor friends also. My father wont be pleased when he finds out Drake is housing with mudbloods, like yourself" he stood from his seat.

"And who are you to tell me what and what not to do." she stepped forward. "You have no right to control the people surrounding your brother and yourself" she started to poke him on the shoulder. "And so does your father. Cant you do something on your own choosing and not just follow what your father orders you to do"

Catching her finger that was still poking him hard on his chest. "I don't take orders from anyone but myself understand. Just do what I say and everything will be fine." dropping her finger. And headed off to his room.

Before he got to close his door he heard Hermione shout to him "Well, you have a weird way of showing it… you badly have denial issues"

Draco that night couldn't sleep properly, he kept on twisting and turning on his bed. The final words of Granger earlier that night bugged him to no end. Sure he does what his father _asks _him to do every time, that doesn't mean he was being order around by him, right? Denial, my ass. He doesn't take orders from anyone especially his father… or does he? Does he actually follow his father like a pesky house elf. NO! no, no… I'm my own person…

A/N: The chapter stops here… NOT. A treat for those who reviewed and for those planning to review

"Hey, WAKE UP!" a voice boomed in his head. Shooting up from bed he notice that it was only Hermione, who was sprawled on the floor laughing her head off.

"See… face… hori-… wide…eye…you…" was what he could gather from her laughing. Teaching her a lesson he threw a pillow hitting her squarely at her face.

"Oh no you didn't throw a pillow at me…" she took the pillow and started hitting him back. At one point the pillow had tear filling the whole room with white fluffy feathers. And this was the sight the 7th year boys saw when they woke up from there heavy slumber. They found the culprits laying on the floor finding there breaths.

"What happened here? It looks like a chicken had explode in here" Seamus said making all of them laugh.

"Hey, we got at least two hours before our first subject." Harry said as he swallowed his bacon strip. "What do you think we could do before then?"

" 'ow -out, ui-dich?" said Ron while he chewed his strip.

"Ha? What's that you said?" said a confused Drake. Harry patted his back and whispered enough for 4 of them to hear. "Don't worry mate in time you get to understand Ron's hunger-stricken language"

Harry, Drake and Hermione laughed without a following "I resent that!" coming from Ron who had finally finished eating his breakfast.

"I said how about we play a game of Quidditch 3 on 3" he look back and forth between Harry and Drake for approval.

"That will be great…you, Drake and Hermione can head off to the Pitch. While I'll get Seamus, Dean, and Ginny to play" he said as he ran out of the Great Hall to get Seamus and Dean, who where still up in the Gryffindor tower, while walking there he saw Ginny and so told her their plan which she accepted somewhat automatically.

"Ok, Ron, Seamus and I will be team one. Drake, Ginny and you, Dean, will be team two. Hermione will be the referee and scorer" Harry said to his friends. "Each team will pick one seeker, one keeper, and one chaser." as the players went to their respective teams.

On team one Harry was chosen seeker, Ron keeper, while Seamus got to be the chaser. On team two Drake was chosen as seeker, Ginny as the chaser and the keeper was Dean.

They played for an hour, both scores where tied. When suddenly Drake plunged straight to the ground below, with this Harry followed him into the plunge thinking he saw the snitch but actually Drake did was a 'Wronski Feint', a move to trick the other seeker to follow you. Luckily Harry drew his broom up before he could hit the ground, he was so close to the ground that his feet could touch the ground.

Everyone hovered down to Harry to check if he was alright "I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't thought you would follow me. Its just we where going in circles for an hour now and I was getting bored so I tried the trick I saw once in one of the Quidditch magazines…. I'm so sorry…" Drake said feeling really bad for doing that to Harry. As everyone rushed down to Harry

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"That was close"

"Great reflex, Harry!"

"Your surely lucky"

"Guys, guys relax I'm fine, no broken bones see" stopping them from rumbling on "No harm done" he smiled to Drake who was now looking releaved. "Was that actually your first time?" he asked Drake suddenly.

The others where giving him confused faces. "That was Drake's first time to do the 'Wronski Feint '! He just saw it in a Quidditch magazine" he told them excitedly. Everyone looked at Drake with amazement and approval. Drake was now blushing red beating the Weasley's blush. Changing the subject he said "Look what time it is, our class while start in 30 minutes." Others smirked while others smiled at him, for his slyness of changing the subject. But they didn't go on, in teasing him any further.

A/N: You do know the drill from now right? You review, I update.

Cheers for everyone that is a HP fan,

Drakelle Leathley


End file.
